daylightcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey
"Vodka, beer, whiskey and this giant gun-thingy. This day can't get any better.. Oh look, Brandy" Backstory Mikey Scott was born into a line of sad Scottish drunkards. His father was much of a drunk. His father before him was a drunk, and so on, making a long line of drunk Scottish Men. Since he was of legal drinking age, that is what he did. He was poor, only sustaining himself by occasionally working the pub in while he regularly drank at. He was basically homeless, as his father was not one for sharing. As he grew into a man, we would travel Scotland in search of new bars to drink at and make work in. During his travels, he came across a fancy looking vehicle with 5 fancy looking men inside it. They were hooting at women who could or could not have been working the streets. Mikey, armed with Alcohol and a random shoe he had befriended, took to approaching the fancy man and teaching them a lesson. He beat the men to a pulp, and took to his favorite activity of scrounging things that usually would contain alcohol for such. Instead, he found high grade secret military equipment. None of it looked like booze, but he took what looked to be both the biggest and the most shiny object inside, which happened to be a railgun. after his slightly but not fully disappointment of a plunder, we went back on his way. During a nice drink at the pub “Flying Cauldrons”, the entirety of its contents was met by a march of Fascist supporters, as that was a thing that started to grow in both the U.K and most of Europe. He took his fancy new weapon and drunkenly attacked the supporters. In such attack, more, not-so-supporting members that sounded like a mix of Irish, Scottish, and English, also arrived and joined the fray. Drunk, Mikey took to attacking them as well. After the battle and in a haze of battle, he was detained by whom he would only assume ha the Leader of the group attacking the Supporters. He was knocked out and transported to the Group's base in Ireland When Mikey awoke, we was met by Rebel leader John O’Maly, asked him which side of the war he was on. Mikey was still not sure what was going on, so O’Maly explained how europe was undergoing a Fascist uprising and that people all over Europe were revolting against the current string of events. After some time and constant repetition of explaining the same thing over and over again, Mikey finally grasped what was going on. He chose to fight for them, and was returned his stolen Railgun. The rebel activity in the U.K sparked the interest of Daylight, and leader Eden Brollie went and asked Mikey and O’Maly to come and join them. O’Maly refused on the grounds that they were needed on the frontlines to lead their group. Eden understood, and left them with Daylight communicator Watches, so that they could keep in contact with daylight, and them with the Rebels. Mikey and O’Maly agreed to this, and became Frontline members of Daylight. Loadout Rail-Gun * Damage - 40 * Accuracy - 8 * Range - 1> Squares Take a Drink * Healing - 20 * Effects: A Self-Healing move. Mikey gains -1 Accuracy next turn Ultimate: Supernova * Damage - 75 * Accuracy - 10 * Range - 1>5 Squares * Effects: Unlocks after Mikey's Rail-Gun attack successfully hits 8 times. This attack hits all targets within a 3x3 square of its Initial target area Passive: Under The Influence * Mikey gains -2 Accuracy, and all damage dealt to him is reduced by 5 Trivia * Category:Character Category:Daylight Category:U.K. Rebels Group Category:Male Category:Tank